


A Good Day After All

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Brothers, Established triad relationship, Incest, M/M, Multi, Not canon for Infinity War or Endgame, Polyamory, Romance, Sibling Incest, Thor and Loki live with Tony on Midgard sometime after Thor Ragnarok, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki and Tony spend the day shopping.  Thor has to wait with their bags and gets very impatient.





	A Good Day After All

Thor waited over countless beers and numerous chicken wings in the shopping mall’s restaurant. Loki and Tony had been shopping all day. Every few hours they came to him with a new load of bags for him to watch over, then dove back into their tour of every clothing and accessory store in the building. The bags now filled the entire side of the booth across from Thor, and there were a few larger ones by his feet. It had been a tedious day, but it was almost 7:30 now, and Loki and Tony had agreed that was when they would all eat dinner, then finally go home.

“There you are,” Thor declared crossly at 8:15 when Loki and Tony finally approached for the final time. Each was modeling one of his new outfits, strutting down the path between tables as though it were a runway. “You two have made me wait all day and then you couldn’t even be on time for dinner,” Thor bellowed. He slammed his mug down on the table, splattering beer onto his shirt.

Loki and Tony shuffled around the bags so that they could slide in across from Thor.

“We got you a present,” Tony told him with a smirk. Loki presented a gift-wrapped box, the paper red and the ribbon silver and gold.

Thor’s anger fell away. He grinned and accepted the box. He tore it open with excitement.

Inside was a gold flask. Engraved on the front were the words:

_Thor,_  
_We love you always._  
_Yours,_  
_Loki and Tony_

Below the lettering was a heart with lightning bolts to either side.

When Thor looked up from the gift, he knew that his face showed the depth of his joy; it was reflected so clearly in the faces of his beloveds.


End file.
